vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Flechette
|-|Flechette= ] |-|Foil= ] Summary Deployed to Brockton Bay and stationed there in the wake of Leviathan's attack, Flechette worked with their remaining Wards to fight against the criminals on the street. During this time, she met and fell in love with Parian, and, disillusioned by the failings of the Wards, eventually left them to join her as a member of the Undersiders under the name Foil. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown Name: Lily, Flechette, Foil Origin: Parahumans Age: 17–21 years old Gender: Female Classification: Parahuman (Striker/Blaster) Powers and Abilities: Expert Markswoman, Physics Manipulation (She can imbue nonliving materials with the ability to ignore select laws of physics, allowing them to punch through essentially anything), Matter Manipulation (Upon impact as they wear off, her projectiles fuse with their target on a molecular level), Power Nullification (Objects imbued with her power can kill the Siberian, who ignores physical forces that would otherwise injure her, the Gray Boy, who automatically reverses time to heal himself whenever injured, and Endbringers, so long as she hits their core. She could also injure targets affected by Clockblocker's stasis, who are totally immobile and cannot be harmed through normal means) Attack Potency: Unknown, her ability ignores conventional durability (She can theoretically kill an Endbringer if she gets a clear shot at their core, and a cord imbued by her power sliced off one of Behemoth's legs). Speed: Peak Human with Subsonic reactions (She has a superhuman sense of timing and velocity and can even catch arrows in mid-flight) Lifting Strength: Above Average Human Striking Strength: Street Class Durability: Street level Stamina: Peak human. Range: Tens of meters. Standard Equipment: An arbalest, several bolts, darts, and a rapier. Intelligence: Gifted with a superhuman and intuitive understanding of angles, trajectories, and timing, Lily is an expert markswoman who can easily make shots that would be extremely difficult, if not impossible, for others. Weaknesses: None notable. Notable Attacks / Techniques: '- Sting:' Lily can imbue any nonliving object with the ability to ignore select laws of physics for a short period of time. Projectiles and objects energized in this way can punch or cut through essentially anything without any resistance, making this ability extremely lethal and one of the few things that can theoretically kill an Endbringer. These effects can be applied to crossbow bolts, darts, melee weapons, cords, and her cleats and her suit to make them frictionless. When projectiles impact just as they wear off, they will fuse with their target on a molecular level, becoming incredibly difficult to remove. To best utilize this ability, Lily also has an intuitive understanding of angles and trajectories and a superhuman sense of timing. According to Scion, these projectiles seem to take shape in all realities at once, but this does not mean that they exist and strike in all realities. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Subject Zero (Katana ZERO) Zero's profile (Speed was Equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Parahumans (Verse) Category:Crossbow Users Category:Female Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Internet Characters Category:Matter Users Category:Physics Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Protagonists Category:Sword Users Category:Unknown Tier